This invention relates to a versatile bending brake capable of being relatively easily ported or moved from one site to another and easily adjusted for varied bending operations. The invention also relates to a method of preparing the new brake for on-site bending operations.
The on-site bending of metal or metal-like construction panels (including apparatus panels) in an accurate manner to satisfy the precision desired by designers and architects and owners has been a vexing problem. The problem is especially acute for roofers. Ingenious standing seam roof designs generally require varied styles of angular bends in the roofing panels. These bends are usually along a line perpendicular to the upstanding flanged edges of a length of the roofing panel. The upstanding flanges themselves normally are preliminarily cut at the precise intersection location for an expected transverse line of bend. Using prior art on-site techniques for the bending-such as bending roofing panel over wooden blocks-rarely has resulted in neat angular bends of uniform line and angle character across the width of the panel. Too frequently the center portion of the transverse bend is relatively curved in its bend, as compared to a relatively more sharp and angular bend at or near the edges (i.e., near the side flange cuts). When a multitude of panels are to be bent to the same degree at the same relative panel length location, the imperfection of bends formed by existing on-site techniques is especially noticeable.
Bending brakes, of course, have been available for many years, but have been massive, heavy, and relatively immobile. Insofar as is known, no bending brake heretofore has possessed the needed simplicity and versatility and portability for movement to a roof or other construction location for convenient on-site bending as well as on-site modification of brake surface configurations to accomplish varied bending. The formation of precise on-site bends in architectural sheet metal panels having upward or downward protrusions (as in Batten Seam and Tee Panels) has been a vexing and unsolved problem. This invention presents the art with a solution to that long-standing on-site bending problem.